


I Spy For You

by Fangirls4eva



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Horrible at tagging, The rest of the guys are clueless, This was for fun, spy AU, the cadre is too, the ladies are spies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirls4eva/pseuds/Fangirls4eva
Summary: The Cadre is visiting Erilea's School for Girls on a mission. Aelin and the girls have to spy on the Cadre and keep them in line. The Cadre has to find out Erilea's secrets. Aelin has to prove to herself that she is capable of winning. Aedion, Chaol, Dorian, and Nox are all clueless and want a break from the drama.Previously called Espionage.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this fic instead of writing another chapter for We're all Family. I ended up with this. The second chapter's almost done so I'm probably going to continue this. The beginning is in text messages and I hope you can like guess who's who by their name and the conversation.

_QueenOfHearts: Hey_  
_QueenOfHearts: What up?_

_HerMajestyOfFire: They have no idea do they_

_TheArrowOfTruth: Who?_

_HerMajestyOfFire: The boys_  
_HerMajestyOfFire: I mean I'm friends with one and I have one for a cousin yet neither of them know_

_QueenOfHearts: You are so right!_  
_QueenOfHearts: How did we not notice!_  
_QueenOfHearts: Aedion and Dorian are like soooo clueless!_

_HerMajestyOfFire: So you girls are still in for girls night, right?_

_QueenOfHearts: I'm so in Aelin!_

_TheArrowOfTruth: Of course Lys answers first_  
_TheArrowOfTruth: I'm in though_  
_TheArrowOfTruth: Also Lys that rhymed_  
_TheArrowOfTruth: Is Manon joining?_

_HeartOfIron: Of course I am_  
_HeartOfIron: It wouldn't be fun without me would it_  
_HeartOfIron: What about Elide and Sorcha_

_GirlOfDarkness: I'm in!_  
_GirlOfDarkness: What about you Sorcha?_

_FlowerOfLife: I'm in! Also you are sooo right about the boys_

HerMajestyOfFire: I know right! Also, since we’ll all be there, try not to kill anyone(talking to you Manon)  
HerMajestyOfFire: See ya all at the dorms

QueenOfHearts: Kay!

  
Aelin chuckled. The boys really were clueless. She found it funny honestly, that she has been going to this school since she was old enough and they didn't know. I mean it made since if Ress and Ren didn't know, even Nox, but Aedion and Dorian? They've known her forever and they don't even know. It was all part of being a spy she supposed. But not even suspecting anything? Well, she guessed wasn't at the top of her school for nothing.

She looked around and smiled. Terrasen’s Coffee shop. Aedion’s place. He worked here for fun. It's not like he needed the money, he just wanted the perks that come with working there. She walked inside. As usual, the overpowering smell of coffee was ever present. Inside, it was sort of modernized in a pale green and white, unlike the outside, which looked rustic with the worn bricks and vines. It was bright and sunny and wasn't too crowded.

Nox was at the counter. “Hey, Aelin, long time no see.”

She smiled. “Same. Getting accepted into Erilea’s School for Talented Young Ladies is hard. But staying in is harder. The homework never gets easier.”

Nox chuckled. “Yeah, but never leaving the dorm? We all miss are favorite customer.”

She swatted his arm playfully. “I can't come here everyday you know. Besides, I thought Evangeline was your favorite.”

Nox laughed. “What we do and say to please the brat. So, what would you like today?”

“The usual.”

“You have two usuals, a caramel macchiato or a berry smoothie.”

“Fine. The smoothie.”

“One Very Berry Smoothie coming right up,” said Nox as he disappeared around the counter with a wink. She rolled her eyes. Somethings always remain the same. Nox popped back up a few seconds later. “Here you go, One Very Berry Smoothie. That would be-”

“I know the price, Nox,” she said as she swiped her card. He grinned. She waved a goodbye before she headed out back to school.

\----------------

The minute she walked in she knew something was wrong. The halls were too quiet and there was nobody in sight. She quickly headed to the lunch hall. If there was anyone in here, they would be in the lunch hall. She was right. As soon as she reached, she could hear Madame Clarisse’s voice booming. Walking toward her seat, she listened. “-and we need some changes to this school. And not the school itself. Just a little tweak at the rules.” She sat down. “Now everyone knows that we always have a foreign exchange going on with Wendlyn’s School for Privileged Young Gentlemen, but this year we are going to do something different. Now, all of you have heard of the underground organization, Doranelle, am I correct?” We all nod.

Doranelle is one of the many organizations that want to take over the world. Doranelle is that one organization that is so old and so vast that two members can be sitting right next to each other and not even know it. It is one of those organizations that we Erilea girls aren't able to fully stop. We can only slow them down. But what does that have to do with this?

“Just as I thought. We have decided to pick five Doranelle trainees and have them come to our school. They will learn here with us. That doesn't mean we are to trust them. They are mainly here so we can spy on them on our own grounds. But before they come here, I have decided that one of our own spy teams should meet with them in disguise. I will personally give you the details afterwards.” She took out a a glass jar with a bunch of papers in it. “I will draw a team and they will do the honors.”

As Madame Clarisse mixed the bowl, hushed whispers fell across the hall. Aelin looked at her team, They all looked at each other. We nodded grimly. For all the newbies out there, going on a mission might sound fun, but they knew the consequences. We've seen the consequences firsthand. But we knew that if we were chosen, it would still be our duty to take on the job and not fail.

“And the team that got chosen was…. the Queens of Darkness.” So much for hoping it wasn't us. We walked on the stage. Madame Clarisse turned toward us and whispered, “This mission isn't that hard. It won't be like last time. There is no action in this one. Not unless it is defensive.” And then for everyone to hear, “This is an honor to be trusted with such a great mission.” They walked off the podium and through the halls.

Aelin figured they were going toward Madame Clarisse’s office. That's where most missions were discussed. Go figure, she was right. After a minutes and twenty-five turns, they reached Madame Clarisse's office. They all walked inside.

Manon, who was a temporary member, looked like she was about to die of boredom. Manon used to go to Blackbeak’s School for True Ladies until her grandmother, who is headmistress, told her to come here. Over there the teams were not only bigger, but the acting skills are way… different. Over there, you learn how to hide emotion. Over here, you learn how to fake emotion. How to turn one emotion into another.

Madame Clarisse motioned for them to take a seat. By the grim look on her face and the tension in the air, Aelin knew something was definitely not right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lys and Aelin are tailing the Cadre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this might be the last chapter I'm adding to this fic because I can't really seem to the inspiration for this one any more but I hope you guys enjoy it.

“Shut up!” Aelin snapped for about the fifteenth time that day. It was already 7'o’clock and Aelin was already pissed. Lysandra was tracking the Twins, as we called them, and she was tracking the rest of the lot. Vaughan had stayed at the apartment so Manon and Nesryn were taking care of him. So she had Garviel, Rowan, and Lorcan to track.

She saw then take a right turn. “They turned on Riftfold Rd.”

“Really? The Twins did too.”

They had code names for each of them. Fenrys was Badwolf, Connall was Wolfster, Lorcan was EmoDude, Rowan was HawkGuy, Vaughan was Osprey, and Garviel was LionKing. They were pretty random.

The girls had different types of code names. Her’s was Lillian, Manon’s was Rihannon, Lysandra’s was Katrina, Nesryn’s was Delara, Elide’s was Marion, and Sorcha’s was Amity. Their names were actual names because is they talked in what sounded like a code, they would probably get caught.

She followed them until they met up with the twins. She walked toward Lys. “Hey, Lys, I'm headed toward ya.” She ended the call.

They spoke on untraceable, high-tech phones because talking in what looked like thin air would be marked as strange. Their necklaces also had recording devices hidden inside. Both of them didn't go overboard with the disguises because the men didn't know how they looked.

She bumped her shoulder into Lysandra’s and said, “Why don't we be friendly locals who saw new people in there town, so they walk over and just happen to overhear what they were talking about?”

Lysandra smirked. “Yes, why don't we?” They walked over.

“- and we should definitely go to that place we saw down over there. It doesn't matter if you didn't see it.”

“Well I say we go somewhere better than whatever that place is. We just can't go to every bar we come across!”

Apparently, EmoDude and Badwolf were arguing about where to eat for the night.

“Hi, my name is Diana. Not trying to seem stalkerish, but me and my friend Katie over here saw you guys and assumed you were new here. And as we were walking over here to introduce ourselves, we overheard you guys talking about where to eat and we thought you could help.” Aelin tried for a smile. Honestly, the names were made up on the spot.

Fenrys(Badwolf) smiled. “Do you realize that everytime someone says that they're trying not to be stalkerish, they sound stalkerish? Also, Diana, we would be grateful for you help.” He gave her a wink.

She smirked. “Well I was going to show you one of the best places around, but now I'm thinking I should point you to the crappiest place in this town.”

Lys laughed. “I totally agree. I'm Katie by the way if, you didn't here her.” She gave them a friendly ave.

Connall rolled his eyes. “You probably shouldn't. Fenrys gets cranky when he's hungry and is extremely picky.”

Aelin and Lys shared a glance. So they were using their real names. She tucked that piece of information to use later. Lys stepped forward. “So, where ya staying for your trip? Or are you guys moving here?”

The last question was to throw them off. If Lys had only asked the first question, they might suspect that they were from the school. The last question should throw them off. And it did. Vaughan was the one that answered. “We're here on a business trip.”

Aelin nodded. The truth, but not all of it. “You should go to Terresen’s Coffee Shop. I know it's a coffee shop, but, damn, the food that it does serve is excellent. The Ellwye Lotus and The Fenharrow Steak House are also goood options. But never ever ever walk into Adarlan’s Grill & Bar. The place is horrible. So bad that that is a right of passage to be excepted in some groups.” She shuddered. Aelin had walked in there once and had regretted it.

Garviel nodded solemnly. “Right. Never go in there.”

Lys suddenly smiled. “Hey, Diana, aren't we going to Terresen tonight?”

Aelin nodded, going along. “Yeah. We said we'd meet the guys there.”

Lysandra turned back toward them. “So if you plan on going to Terresen’s tonight, well then see you there!”

Lys turned away to leave, signaling Aelin over her shoulder. Aelin turned back towards the guys. “I plan on seeing you guys later.” She shot Fenrys a little wink. Little did they know she meant something totally different.

As she followed Lys, she whipped out her phone and open the Girl’s Group Chat.

_HerMajestyOfFire: Sorry girls_   
_HerMajestyOfFire: No girls night tonight_   
_HerMajestyOfFire: There's a change of plans_

_HeartOfIron: Does this have something to do with our mission?_

_HerMajestyOfFire: Yep_

_HeartOfIron: Does it involve torture?_

_HerMajestyOfFire: Sort of_

_QueenOfHearts: *rolls eyes*_

_HeartOfIron: I ask the girls and they said we're all in_   
_HeartOfIron: Spill the plan_   
_HeartOfIron: The whole plan_

_HerMajestyOfFire: I'll try_

Aelin grinned. Her friends knew her so well. There was no other people she would ever trust more than them. Her grin turned malicious. Those idiots had it coming for them. She was an asp, and no one knew when she truly struck. And when she did strike, it was the killing blow. She struck her target true. It has always been that way, and it won't change now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.... sorry it ended in a cliffhanger. (Not!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aedion, Dorian, Aelin, Lysandra, and Manon meet at Terresen Cafe. The girls have been planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a chapter that moves the story along. More character development I guess. Just see what happens.

“Raise your hand if you have any questions.” Nobody did. Good. Aelin was not in the mood to answer any.

She turned toward Manon. “What's your choice?”

Manon’s eyes had a malicious gleam to them. “If you think I'm going to miss out on the fun then you're wrong.”

She was joining us then. Even better. “Ok. We can work with that. If everyone is ready then we should get this operation started. Lys, Manon, start gearing up. Elide, Sorcha, get the cameras up. Nesryn, I want you to gear up too.”

They all nodded. Phones, check. Jewelry, check.(the camera and microphone inlaid ones.) Perfume bomb, check. Lipstick lasers, check. Compact mirror, check.(you can never be certain about when you need to touch up on your makeup and see what’s going on behind you.) All weapons, check. 

She started hiding her weapons in her clothes and and putting her jewelry on. After stuffing all the makeup and other stuff in purse. The point of being a spy was not showing off, its getting the job the done. Showing off, hiding, acting normal, that was all just techniques. 

As she stuffed the last eyeliner into her bag she looked up. Lys, Manon, and Nesryn were ready. She looked Nesryn. “You know what to do.”

Nesryn nodded as she left the room. She turned toward Elide and Sorcha. “Is it done?”

Elide nodded as Sorcha waved for her to come over. Good. The camera footage was clear. She could she Aedion and Dorian waiting at Terresen’s Coffee Shop. “Let's get moving.”

Lys and Manon nodded. They walked outside. Suddenly, Lysandra stopped. She whipped around. “Wait! Okay, Aelin, you look decent. Perfect. Manon, you look ok. I mean you look like a natural rock punk type.”

She turned toward Manon to find that Lys was right. Ripped black jeans, black crop top, belly-button studs, silver earrings, black combat boots, the look was perfect. She smiled. “Perfectly Manon. It's casual enough. Let's go. Loosen up and pretend we're about to meet some friends.”

They grinned. Lys looped her arm around her shoulder. “Right, we do not plan on doing anything that should be illegal.”

Manon looped her arm around her shoulder too. “Definitely not.”

She grinned, looping one arm on each of theirs. “Obviously.”

They walked toward the coffee shop, hoping that the Cadre would meet there. 

\-----------

Aelin pushed the doors open. Inside Terresen Cafe it was ordinary. And to get rid of any lingering suspicion that they might be from Erilea, they invited Dorian and Aedion to meet them there. But they would be leaving early. They enter.

Aedion and Dorian were sitting at a table that was near the windows. They seem to be in a deep conversation. The girls walked over to the table. The Cadre wasn’t in sight and Nesryn hasn’t said a word. No news isn’t the most pleasant thing in the world of espionage. 

The guys looked up when them heard us approach. Aedion grinned. “How you ladies doing?”

His grin was infectious. She answered. “I was good until I met you.”

Dorian rolled his eyes. “Any more banter and I’ll be dead.”

She nudged Dorian shoulder has they took a seat. “Shut up. Nobody asked you to speak.”

Manon grinned. “So, I was wondering what you guys have been up to. I hope you guys didn’t get in trouble.”

Aedion glared. “If I were in trouble I would’ve called you guys.”

She feigned hurt. “So you wouldn’t miss me otherwise.”

Lys laughed. “Aedion always misses you. He just doesn’t act on it.”

Aedion was as red a tomato. “Do you guys want something?”

Dorian huffed. “I suppose the courtesy isn’t extended to me?”

Aedion grinned, embarrassment gone. “If you wanted something, you could have said so.” He gave Dorian a suggestive wink.

Dorian only rolled his eyes. Lys smiled. “I missed you guys.”

Aelin grinned. “Lys is right. Where would we be without you and your rookie mistakes.”

Aedion rolled his eyes. We seemed to be doing that a lot. “What do you guys want?”

We all ordered something, Dorian ordering the least. When she asked why, she herself ordering more than most humans can eat, he answered that his father made him eat more than necessary for lunch. She rolled her eyes. Dorian’s father sometimes threw extravagant parties with too much food to eat.

After a while of eating and joking around Aedion paid the bill and the guys left. Still no sign of the Cadre. She looked at Lysandra. “If they don’t appear then something is definitely wrong.”

Lys sighed. “Well they could just be at another diner or something.”

Aelin shook her head. “No. I asked Sorcha to keep an eye on both Fenharrow and Ellwye. If they were there she would have said something, and if there is a problem they would have contacted up too. Elide said she would take care of all takeout that had been ordered.”

Manon slumped. “So they must be coming or they stayed home. But if they stayed home then Nesryn would have contacted us.”

Lys gave a small smile. “It’s only 7 o-clock. They could come later.”

Aelin sighed. She supposed Lysandra was right. They had plenty of time. Just as Lys opened her mouth to says something the door opened. Aelin raised her eyebrow. Manon nodded. Just as she thought. Her phone had buzzed a few minutes ago. She stood up. “We should get going.”

They gathered there stuff and stood. And they turned around to find each and every Cadre member right in front of them. And they did not seem happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger. I’ll try not to have the next one end in one but no promises! And thank you for all the kudos so far!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aelin and the Cadre face off(sort off). Nesryn is hurt and Aelin, Lysandra, and Manon try to save her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. So I feel like this is not my most happiest chapters, but probably the best I have written so far. Also probably the longest. Hope you guys aren’t really that mad. Also...  
> My school is doing this thing that pits Packer fans against Cowboy fans. If you are a Cowboy fan or Packer fan, please keep reading. This website, run4allison.com, is a website you need to visit. You can donate money saying you support the Cowboys or the Packers. Which ever gets the most money donated to it get a prize. What is it? Our school’s Assistant Principal is running a marathon in Green Bay. The finish line is in Lambeau Field. Which ever team’s fans donate the most money and win the competition, win the prize of Mr. Hermans crossing the finish line in the winning teams jersey. And there is something else. From me. If you donate to any of teams, please comment on to any of my fics. If I get five comments on a fic, saying that people check out the website, I will update that fic the next day.

Aelin nearly stumbled. They all looked severely angry. Fenrys growled. “I suppose you would know something about the tracking device in my shoe?”

Aelin looked surprised. He noticed the tracking device? But even if he did, how did he know it was her? “Tracking device? What is this? A spy movie?”

Aelin looked at all of them. And then gasped. Because right between Rowan and Lorcan was Nesryn. Manon noticed too. “Is she okay? What happened to her?”

They rushed up to Nesryn as both guys shoved her to her feet. “Careful!” Aelin hissed, “She could be hurt! Thank goodness I know first aid!”

Aelin couldn’t help but to see red as she rushed to Nesryn’s aid. She knew they had hurt her and all she wanted to do was to hurt them back. But she had to keep pretending that she didn’t know that they hurt her, and that she didn’t know Nesryn. She sighed in fake relief. “Oh! Thank goodness! You aren’t bleeding anywhere. But the bruises are nasty. Wait! I have an ointment for those.”

She brought it out and applied it to her wounds. Nesryn shivered, she was pale. Her anger increased. Lys’s had too, it seemed. “What had happened to her?! Who did this?!”

Lorcan grinned. “We did. We found her stalking us, and knew right away who she was. That’s when we started to suspect you. We-”

“Hey, could you guys-” Nox’s voice cut of when he saw the Cadre. He started to shake. Aelin wanted to punch herself. She had completely forgotten about Nox’s ties to Doranelle. And how he still had nightmares. He might not know these men, but all gangs of any sort had this affect on him. 

She walked toward him. “Hey, come here. You’re okay.”

Nox slowly walked toward her, still shaking. She reached him and hugged him, not trying to scare him, but remind him of the first time she saved his life. The first time he had been safe. Nox slowly relaxed. “I’m okay,” he mumbled, “I’m okay.”

She released him gently, but held him had as she turned toward the Cadre. “I’m taken him out. Whatever is going on, it does not involve him, I assume.”

Without waiting for an answer, she led Nox out the door and said goodbye. She knew Nox wouldn’t tell Aedion or Dorian. He knew their secret. And he knew he had to keep it.

————-

“So what do you want?” Aelin asked, malice in her voice.

“Well, I would say… but first I want to know about the boy,” Fenrys answered, sneering. 

Lysandra growled. “The boy, as you call him, has a history with gangs like your puny one. We don’t.”

Aelin smirked. Partial truths were her favorite, they were true, just not the whole truth. 

“Also,” she added, “We have no problem beating you up. But first, we want to know why your here.”

Connall frowned. “Well I thought we were here for dinner.”

 

The silver-haired one, Rowan spoke. “Well here’s the deal. We think you’re spying on us. And we want to know where you’re from and why.”

Manon frowned. “We’re not spying on you. Why would we? I mean I saw nothing of interest until now. And we’re from different places. I’m from the mountains, Ferian Gap. Diana is from Ornyth and Katie is from Riftfold.”

Again more partial truths. But the had to help Nesryn. She was hurt. And the took her away from them. The wounds were still very fresh. “And we don’t know the girl that is hurt, but you had no excuse to hurt her.”

Lys and Manon have done a pretty good job pretending they didn’t know Nesryn. But one slip, and they would be caught. Aelin would have loved for them to know who they were really talking to, but for Nesryn, she could swallow her pride and play smart. Get them out safely.

Aelin stepped forward. “I would like the girl with us. I’ll give you any information you want. Just let her go. Please! Just let her go. Please. Just-” Her voice cracked. “Please! Just please!” She know she sounded desperate. She was. And that help her too. They might think she was innocent. “Please.”

Lys and Manon were shocked. She knew why. She had never before had truly begged for something. Faked it, maybe. But actually beg for something? No. Never. But some sacrifices had to be made. And she wasn’t truly begging. She knew she could beat them up. Get them all to safety. But she needed to complete the mission too. And she knew she could do it. All she needed to do was gain their trust.

Rowan looked at her. “Fine. You answer our questions honestly. Don’t even try to lie, trust me, we can see right through it. If you answer all of our questions honestly we will release the girl. And only you can answer the questions.” He was looking directly at Aelin.

She nodded timidly. “Can I just ask one question?”

Fenrys looked outraged. “We let you have this much freedom, and you want to ask a question?!?! I could kill you right here, right now-“

Rowan quieted him down. “I suppose we could spare one question and answer honestly. We are not totally ruthless.” She felt like laughing at that. Doranelle, not totally ruthless. He turned toward her. “What is your question?”

His voice was so polite, and with an accent, that you could have mistaken him as a foreign ambassador. But she asked her question with no comment. “Which one of you is the leader?”

Lorcan chuckled and muttered, “I’ve heard children ask smarter questions.” Garviel gave them a pitiful look. She tried not to glare. She could tell Manon and Lysandra were trying to do the same. She could also tell that Nesryn was unconscious. She silently cursed herself. Nesryn needed to get to safety. Asking the question just took more time.

Rowan ignored both Garviel and Lorcan. “I’m the leader of this group.”

She nearly snarled. He didn’t add any extra information. He didn’t say if he ordered them rest of them to hurt Nesryn. At least she knows which one she hated more. 

Rowan asked the first question. “Why do you was the girl to be safe?”

Aelin made sure her voice stuttered as she spoke. “It would make me even more of a coward than I already am to leave her with people who have hurt her. Besides, girls stick together.” The word coward almost made her shudder. Made her think of the last words Nehemia said to her... 

Lorcan sneered. “You girls and your ‘We always stick together’ antics. Never have I ever seen any girl stick up for around.”

Lys’s voice rose. “Well we are, aren’t we? You told us that only Diana can answer the questions. We could have left. But we’re still here aren’t we. We’re not going to leave our friend, much less an injured girl with people like you!” She turned to Aelin and shook her head disapprovingly. “We should have never went up and talked to them as we did earlier. They could have gone to rot for all I care.” That seemed to shut Lorcan up. 

Rowan, who was still irritably calm, asked the next question. “What school do you go to?”

“The-the-the high school, Riftfold High School. You know, the street and school that’s named after the town we’re in.”

The all seemed to relax slightly at that. But the were all quiet. Finally, Garviel spoke up. “Let me tell you our order of business. We’re going to Erilea’s for an assignment. For our gang. Can’t tell you which one. We’re going to spy on them. This girl is from Erilea. She’s a spy. Not a good one. She’s hurt and killed innocents. And here’s the thing. They work against our gang. We’re a good gang. One of the few out there. We’re going to gain Erilea’s trust. Find their secrets. Give them to our boss. And for a good cause.”

Lys recovered from shock first. “I don’t believe you.”

Connall looked down at Nesryn and grinned, abashed. “Sorry, she’s a really good fighter. It took a while because she kept fighting back.”

Aelin nearly growled. First the lie to them as if they were naive and then they make it as if it is Nesryn’s fault she got hurt. Suddenly, before she could say anything, Moanon spoke up. “What information do you need?”

Lorcan grinned. “We need to know who goes there, codes, plans, and any weaknesses so we can defeat them. That’s all. Bonuses can be like, teams, top scorers, roles, hostages, leverage, anything we can use against them.”

They had gotten the answered they needed. She was surprised that they actually let this much information out, unless… 

“Are you done asking the questions?” Aelin wanted to get out of here as fast as possible.

Rowan nodded. I’m done, but what happened in here stays in here. If anyone else finds out…” He left the threat hanging in the air. She had issued enough threats to know what that meant. You really don’t want to know what the might do.

Fenrys shoved a Nesryn toward them, she was thankful still unconscious. Aelin grabbed Nesryn and scooped her up. And she ran out of the coffee shop, Nesryn in her arms, Lysandra and Moanon close behind them.

———-

Rowan turned toward the doors where the girls had left. They looked as if they wouldn’t tell a soul what they saw tonight, but something told him otherwise. He knew that it would be really unlikely that they tell anyone, but they could. He turned toward his friends. “Fenrys. Lorcan. Garviel. I want you to go after them and kill them. Connall. Vaughan. Help me get rid of the evidence.”

They nodded. Tomorrow was a new mission. A new adventure. A dangerous one. They couldn’t afford to lose any time or make any mistakes. After all, their lives depended on it.

Fenrys, Lorcan, And Garviel drew out their knives and headed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger. Can’t tell you who dies, if anyone. But thanks for the kudos and comments and please kudo of comment if you have already.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aelin, Manon, and Lysandra fight Fenrys, Lorcan, and Garviel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I have to say is that this chapter is pretty violent but nowhere near graphic. But if you feel that this fic would need that warning then please tell me!

“We’re safe.” Aelin sighed with relief.  
Lys nodded. “Yeah, thank goodness nothing happened.”  
Manon, however, had a different response. “Can any of you feel that?”  
“The weight of Nesryn?” Aelin joked, but she could tell Manon was serious.  
Lys shook her head. “Like what?”  
Manon frowned. “Like a suspicion. They released a lot of information, and then they let us go. Like as if they are trying to make us have a false sense of security.”  
Aelin frowned at that. “You’re right. As idiotic as they are, they should at least have enough common sense to kill us of wipe us out. Or at the very least, threaten or bribe us not to tell anyone.”  
Lysandra frowned at that too. “I hate it when you guys are right, but you guys are probably right. And it’s funny, you know, that Elide and Sorcha were watching the security cameras and neither of them sent reinforcements.”  
Aelin was deeply troubled. That’s when there phones started beeping like crazy. Manon and Lys checked their phones, Aelin being unable to because she was carrying Nesryn. Manon’s frown deepened. “Elide called me 61 times, and Sorcha called 20. And they also sent text messages, both to the chat and privately.”  
Lysandra nodded agreeingly. “Yeah, why do they only appear now?”  
Aelin turned toward Manon. “What do they say?”  
Manon quickly read through them. “Huh. That’s weird. Apparently, after the guys left, all the security cameras went out. The told us to text them if there was a problem. No wonder they didn’t send anybody.”  
Lys nodded. “Yeah. And both of the seemed really worried.”  
Aelin nodded grimly. “Tell them what happened and to meet us at the ‘spot’. And let’s keep our eyes open, I don’t like the sound of things.”  
“Hey, do you think that they made our phones glitch or whatever and the security cameras too?”  
She flashed a grim smile. “Precisely.”  
Just then, Manon said, “They both agreed.”  
Aelin sighed. “Well then let’s get-“  
That’s when they heard someone draw a knife. Aelin careful set Nesryn down and moved her hands toward her weapons. Lysandra and Manon did the same. And Fenrys stepped out into the light and grinned maliciously. It was one of the most horrifying things Aelin had ever seen. But she has seen worse. Then Lorcan and Garviel came into the light. Aelin felt like cussing. How had she not noticed?  
Aelin decided to stall. There was no use in lying now, they had already drawn weapons. They might win a fight, but not without accidentally hurting Nesryn or themselves, both resulting in not being able to reach safety. So the only way was to stall. “Well, do you want to kill us, or just gawk?”  
Fenrys’s grin turned lethal. “I thought I would torture you first.” And then they all lunged. Fenrys went straight for her. Garviel went for Lysandra, and Lorcan nearly swept Manon off her feet. And not in the romantic way.  
They were good. But Aelin was better. She had to be. But they had more training. Perhaps more time, since they were about a year older. That’s when it struck her. These people were about her age, and they were already loyally serving criminals. She lost her footing and Fenrys took the opportunity. He aimed for her knees. At last second she regained balance and slashed at him.  
The fight kept going. Everything it seemed that one of them was going to die, they dodged at last second. Aelin had a deep lash on her thigh, and plenty on her arms, and another on her abdomen. No of them were particularly deep, but could get infected. She was also losing blood. That’s when she saw it. His leg. She must have injured his leg.  
Quickly, she feinted right. He fell for it. It was not the type of fight where feint often. She swept him of his feet(again, not in a romantic way) and stomped a foot on his back. She cuffed his hands and pressed a point on both of his shoulders that would make his arms numb for a while and she joined Lysandra.  
Slash. Dodge. Slash. Dodge. The same pattern kept repeating. They were a about a few minutes into the fight when Elide and Sorcha can rushing into view. She nearly sighed in relief. At the corners of her eyes, she could see Elide join Manon, and Sorcha, the ever experienced nurse and doctor-to-be, rush toward Nesryn.  
In five minutes, they had all of them in handcuffs and mostly disabled for the moment. Nesryn was less pale, but still unconscious. Sorcha said it was ok, and that her body need rest to heal, but she would check on her during the night. Aelin had only nodded.  
Finally, she gave her orders. “Let’s leave them in the Room for the night, and wash up and rest. We’ll question them tomorrow or maybe they would lead the rest to us.”  
The Room was a square room. There were mirrors everywhere, the room was practically mirrors. The walls, the floor, the ceiling. Everything. There were four chairs and four sets of shackles on the walls, for both legs and feet. She would have to tie them up. She didn’t like using the shackles, but sometimes she had no choice.  
It was past midnight, everyone dragged someone towards Erilea, Elide and Sorcha carrying Nesryn. As they headed to school, Aelin prayed they would all survive. Live. And- it was probably too much to ask for but- be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's what happened. Honestly, I feel sorry for the guys. And you definitely would if you knew what was going to happen! Also thanks for the kudos and comments! They really help me keep this fic going!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens to prisoners in Erilea? You'll find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So new chapter. Sort of cliffhanger. Fun times. Hope you like it.

Rowan didn’t know what he was doing. When Fenrys, Garviel, and Lorcan didn’t return two hours later, he went and checked around. He checked on every street around. The girls couldn’t have gotten that far, especially when carrying someone. He just couldn’t explain it. He, Connall, and Vaughan were, well stumped, to say the least.

Until Vaughan spoke up. “They could have had back up. Or something like that at least anyways.”

Rowan wanted to roll his eyes. This was a serious situation. There was no need to list things that would have never happened. Unless… “But if they had back up, they would have had to expect the meeting. Now, they could have expected the meeting simply because they recommended this place. But… they would have also have to have expected the violence. But if they expected the violence… then they are from Erilea-” Rowan cussed viciously.

Connall completed the sentence for him. “Which means they know who we are and tricked us into thinking their innocent.” Vaughan started cussing too. Connall looked like he was about to rip his hair out. He had all rights to worry, after all, it was his brother, his twin, that was captured.

Rowan made up his mind. Those vicious brats were going to pay. And he’ll make sure they do. “We’re going to Erilea.”

——-

Aelin woke up tired. Exhausted, really. Oh, and with Lysandra right on top of her. She groaned. “Get off me!”

Lysandra opened her eyes sleepily and mumbled, “I’m so tired.”

Aelin, remembering what was happening today, shot up. Lysandra groaned. “What?!”

She nearly threw Lysandra on the ground as she scrambled for the bathroom, screaming, “Today is torture day.”

Behind the door, she could hear Lys scrambling too. They quickly got ready, fashionable, yet sensible leather clothes, cold dark, yet enhancing, makeup, and knee-high, high heeled leather boots. When they were done, Aelin was wearing a red glittery dress shirt, a black leather jacket, black tights, and black chains with rubies on them on her hands, neck and ears.

Lys went for an black glitter tank top, with a ripped leather mini-skirt and black tights. She was wearing the same jewelry as Aelin but with a red bandanna to match. Both had matching red lipstick and cat eyes.

Soon, all six girls were outside. Manon was wearing the same thing as Aelin, while Nesryn’s matched Lys’s more. Elide opted for full black and wore a black t-shirt and jeans, and while she also went full black, Sorcha wore tights and dress top with a bandana to match.

Aelin cleared her throat. “Masks on?”

They all nodded. She kept going. “Jobs?”

They all nodded again. She sighed. “Good let’s get going.”

They headed toward the Room. None of the enjoyed torturing, other than Manon and her. And they only enjoyed it when they were doing it to someone that had hurt them that bad. But these guys were part of Doranelle, and they had done so many bad things. But they hadn’t affected her directly, and torturing was always taxing. Aelin could train her mind into doing this, but the thing that concerned her the most was the threatening.

Since Aelin was the leader of the group, she didn’t do the actual torturing, she didn’t move the equipment behind doors. She would be right in front of them, watching them, and not from the hidden cameras. She would be the one talking to them, to them, she was the one that could stop it. She was the one with the most power, and the one most likely to get injured. If they ever escape, they would go after her. Which she was fine with, and was the only reason she took the job instead of letting Manon do it.

When they reached the room, before she walked in, the all wished her good luck before she opened the door. When they disappeared faced the door. Mask on. I am Aelin Ashryver Galathynius and I will not be afraid. And she opened the door and walked in.

Walking in was like walking in to a totally different world. It mirrors that covered everything made everything seem like I was glowing. But when you knew that behind each panel was a torture device, the magical aura seemed to disappear, along with your appetite. They three men locked up in iron chains seemed to add up to that. She plastered on a smirk.  
“Rise and shine,” she crooned. The men slowly woke up. And either scowled or glared.

She just smirked. “Don’t feel bad, you were only bested by the best. It’s just that we have a few questions to ask you.”

Lorcan glared. “Questions. Yeah right. I would be surprised if you tortured us.”

Aelin just continued tracing the base of the glass table right next to her. “I’ll only torture you if you don’t cooperate. But I know you will, won’t you?”

Garviel snorted. “Well you don’t need to torture him.” He nudged his head at Fenrys. “He hates Maeve with all of his heart.”

Aelin turned toward Fenrys. “Is that so?”

Fenrys nodded. “Well, yeah, me and my brother do. But if she finds out, she’ll kill me.”

Aelin nodded. “So of course, I’d have to torture you too. But I’ll be doing separately. And you know what? Fenrys, you’re first.”

She walked up to him and unlocked his chains. Fenrys sagged to the floor. She clucked her tongue. “Up, up, up. I don’t have all day.”

He stood up and she handcuffed his hands behind his back and lead him out the door. Once they were out, and the door closed, Manon rushed to them. “How exactly can we trust him? I mean, they could have all planned this last night!”

Aelin shook her head. “I know. But I also know Maeve. That’s why I want you to take care of him.”

Manon smiled. “Okay, I’ll see what I can do.”

Fenrys turned toward her. “What do you mean?”

Aelin smiled at him. “You said you would talk but if Maeve found out, you would be dead. And we do have a witness/victim protection service, but if we asked you in front of your Cadre, well they could tell her. Trust me, we never torture separately.”

He sagged in relief. “Thank you.”

Manon led him away and Aelin headed toward the rest of them. She meet with Elide and Sorcha first. “What do the security cameras show?”

Elide shrugged. “Not much. They are talking, but they’re also doing so sort of signals behind their backs. Sorcha has been recording them.”

Aelin studied the footage. If they were using hand signals, then why were they talking? “Can I replay what they were talking about before on this computer?”

Elide nodded. She logged onto the computer and put her headphones on. She watched and listened closely, but she couldn’t find anything. Nothing. The hand signals seemed meaningless. There was no pattern, no hand signal repeated more than once. Unless… “Don’t pay attention to the signals. Try to find a code in the words!”

They were using the hand signals to distract them! Elide nodded. “We’ll call you if we find something strange.”

She headed toward Lysandra and Nesryn. Lys was tinkering with one of the machines. “This isn’t working!”

Aelin frowned. “What isn’t working?”

Nesryn shook her head sadly. “Everything. None of the machinery is working. We can’t do anything without it.”

Aelin swore. “One of them is willing to talk, so Maeve could have given him wrong information on purpose. They must have somehow destroyed the machinery overnight!”

Lysandra grabbed something out of the machine part she was holding. “A Wire-Borer 2000. Latest design. Can cut and destroy any wire, and can crawl through almost anything. There must be a crack in the glass somewhere, and we must have missed this when we searched them.”

Aelin glowered. “They are good. But we are better. I’ll get more wires.”

She headed toward the equipment storage which was a floor down. But before she could get there, Manon came at her at full speed. “THERE MIGHT BE A BOMB INSIDE!”

And the sirens started ringing. It was similar to the bomb drill siren, but Aelin had a feeling it wasn’t just a drill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. Sorry if you hate this minor cliffhanger. Please comment and/or kudo if you liked it! It keeps the chapters coming faster, especially since I have no such thing as a writing schedule.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aelin and co try to find out more about why the bomb was planted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after a long time, a new chapter! Ignore all typos(or politely tell me) and enjoy the newest chapter!

Everyone was outside, a safe distance away and professionals checked the building for a bomb. But they only produced a fake. “It must have been a false alarm, this is a dud firecracker, not even a real one.”

But Aelin suspected something different. The alarm would only go off if there was a real bomb. Not a firecracker, though the firecracker would have not gone unnoticed. And for it to be a dud is even stranger. So either A) the bomb is really well hidden and they were luring them into a false sense of security or B) somehow someone had been inside and disabled the bomb and was now snooping around. She said just as much.

Manon nodded. “They’re must a trick behind this. I suspect the second one. They would have been able to find a bomb. Especially if it were active.”

Lysandra nodded along with Manon. “She’s right. We should go check it out. Without anyone else knowing.”

Elide considered. “I think Sorcha and I could handle back here if anyone comes looking for you guys.”

Sorcha nodded. “Yes, we can do that. Nesryn, you go with them.”

Nesryn nodded. “So me, Aelin, Manon, and Lysandra figure out the problem. And you two stay and make sure nobody notices we’re missing. Got it.”

——

Aelin sighed. So far nothing. “All clear. Wildcat?”

Lysandra’s voice crackled in her ear. “Same. Ironteeth?”

Manon’s deep voice sounded scratchy through the headset. “Nothing. Archer?”

“Nothing.” You could hear Nesryn shake her head.

Aelin cleared her throat. “We did release the prisoners, right?”

All three of them groaned, but only Manon answered. “No. We didn’t.”

Aelin adjusted her headset. “I’ll go check it out.”

She crept over toward the Room. She kept a watchful eye on everything she passed, making sure nothing was out of the ordinary. Manon’s voice crackled.”So far?”

Aelin sighed. “All clear. But something don’t feel right.”

Lysandra spoke up. “Don’t worry. We’ll figure it out.”

But what Nesryn said might have confirmed what Lys said, it wasn’t a good thing. “Guys… the whole cadre is right in front of me. They’re talking about something. The haven’t spotted me yet. I’ll try to record what they’re saying and send it to you.” Her voice was a whisper.

Aelin nodded, though they couldn’t see her. “Okay, Archer, you do just that.”

Lysandra spoke. “Wait! Archer! Where are you? We’ll try to block all exits.

“I’m at-” the line went silent. Buzzing replaced Nesryn’s voice.

“We have to go to Archer!” said Manon. “I’ll take N3, Wildfire, you take S3, and Wildcat, you take W3. E3 will have to remain unguarded, though there’s no way to that way.”

Aelin and Lysandra spoke at the same time. “Got it.”

——-

Elide pace around worriedly. “Oh, do you think they’re okay. They haven’t called or anything.”

Sorcha patted her shoulder. “The should be fine. They’ll call if something isn’t right.”

She nodded. “You’re right they’ll be fine.”

That’s when the phone rang. “Hey, it’s Wildfire. We’re fine. We just wanted to inform you that the whole Cadre is here and we might get into trouble.”

“What?!”

Aelin cut the call before Elide could say anything else. She turned toward Sorcha. “All of them are in the building.”  
Sorcha smiled. “I know that.”

“I mean all of the Cadre!”

Her face morphed from happiness to shock. “What?!”

“We need to help them!”

“But what do we do?”

The phone rang again. “Wait, they’re calling.”

“We- we need-“ Manon’s voice was coming in desperate breaths “We need- backup- need back now- now- we- we we- need backup…. now- please- we need-“ There was a thud and scream.

“Manon!”

“Elide, what happened!”

Elide could only stare at her phone in horror. “Manon.”

Suddenly she jolted back into reality. Manon was hurt and she needed backup. She ran, looking for Madam Clarisse. She could vaguely hear Sorcha screaming after her, asking what happened, but all Elide could think about was that Manon was hurt and she needed help. When she spotted Madam Clarisse’s high neat bun and nearly sighed in relief. “Madam Clarisse, the rest of our group is stuck in the building with the Cadre!”

She turned around to face her. “Is that so?”

She nodded. “I think they’re in trouble you need to send backup-”

“Then everything is going according to plan.”

“And- what?” She stared at Madam Clarisse in shock, not noticing the others around her reacting the same.  
“It was my plan to have this academy to be taken over by the Cadre. Is there a problem with that? Only losing four people instead of all of us, that way the rest of us are safe. It was quite reasonable, really. Unless you prefer all of us dying,” she stated calmly, as if four people aren’t dying it the building right next to them.

“You can’t do that!” Elide was aware she was crying and probably looked like a maniac but she couldn’t care less. “You have to get them out of there! You need to send back up! We would be able to defeat them!”

Madam Clarisse was still in her state of calm. “I can and I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not regret this cliffhanger.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malide. Subtle Malide, but it is there. Also, Aelin gets hurt and everything bad happens but Malide is there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is probably the shortest chapter I've ever wrote for any Throne of Glass fic I've written, but I feel this should just stand alone. Maybe drag out the suspense or whatever. Instead of pure laziness and lack of inspiration, pretend this is a plot device. Or something like that. It's not as bad as you think.

“I can and I will.” Elide’s world seemed to stop at those worlds. Everyone she cared about, Manon- Manon was in there. She just couldn’t let that go. But she couldn’t seem to move either. She was just stuck, floating in endless horror. Manon was in need of help, but she couldn’t do anything and- there was a hand at her shoulder.

She turned around to find Kaltain facing her. “My team will go in. Here take this.” She gave Elide and ear piece. “You need one to communicate with us.”

Elide stared at her in shock. “Buh-but why?”

Kaltain smiled at her softly. “Because it’s the right thing to do.”

She turned toward her team. “Come on Wyrdoes, we got work to do.”

———

Aelin had not expected that. Had not expected them to walk into a trap. This wasn’t an official hunt down. There was no way they could possibly know. But they had, and they had somehow expected them. But the worst part was the way they had mercilessly ties them down. She was pretty sure that her arm was twisted by how much it hurt.

Her mind went back to Terresen Coffee Shop, when she was texting her gang about something silly and laughing with them. If she had known that it would have gone from that to this…

Her mind had shut down. She can hear them talking but she couldn’t process the words. The world was going dark and all she could see was the darkness of Endovier….

——-

Manon wanted to scream at Aelin for putting up such a fight. She wouldn’t have gotten so badly hurt otherwise. The rest of them were fine compared to Aelin. Lysandra, Nesryn, and her were just tied up, as few cuts and bruises at most. But Aelin…  
She gets vicious when attacked. Most of the wounds she had were purely accidental, Fenrys and Gavriel were still muttering about how anyone to be in that state was unexpected. But then that means they wanted them conscious… but why?

Lysandra looked calm, placid almost, but she knew that meant Lysandra was taken on a new mask. Nesryn, however, was not subtle. The usually staid sharpshooter seemed to resemble a rabid dog. Manon simply glared at her captors.

She hoped Elide had gotten the message and tried to get backup. Hopefully Madame Clarisse won’t be that pissed at them for getting into trouble without her permission. But she knew the Madame would send help. She would do many things for her honor and pride, and this was the pinnacle of her reputation. Hopefully help can fast. Hopefully Elide was fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to call it a day and say I did amazing with this chapter. I've finally decided to start spending more time on writing a well there you go folks, I've accomplished something.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More angst. I think. Blood, I guess. Kaltain. Stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you have a writer's slump, your creative juices don't flow that easily. So I tried my best and this happened. Hope it works.

Elide watched as Kaltain and her group entered the school. Some voice in the back of her mind said that she should care about the lives that now also going to be in risk, but she couldn’t care less. As long as Manon- her friends were fine, she was fine. And she would sacrifice the world if she had too. But some small part of her knew that she would regret it, and be ever indebted to them if someone happened to wound them mortally.

——

Kaltain could feel smoke closing in on her as soon as she entered the building, but that should be impossible. The fire alarms would have went off. But the smoke wasn’t suffocating and the alarms were probably made less sensitive due to the bomb alarm. So much for coming in prepared. 

They had split up two hallways ago and Kaltain regrets the decision to do so. It was not going any faster, nor were they more successful. Only more suffocating, and if she fainted, no one would notice. Her team was four people, Vasana, Kyla, Chiara, and her. Vasana and Kyla had went right at the fork, while Chiara went to the left. She had went straight ahead. 

Her earpiece was silent, but she had a feeling that her team was safe. But as for the Queens of Darkness, she wasn’t so sure. She had a feeling they were badly hurt. 

“Ouch.”

She rubbed her elbow, which she had hurt bad when she was young. She had an ugly scar there, and it still hurt when one touched it. But it was just probably a phantom pain or something.

But still, it stung more than it usually does when she accidentally bangs it into something. Wait… was that blood? She looked to see what she had hit. 

She nearly let out a sigh of relief. It was just one of those armored and armed mannequins that were all around the school like it was medieval times or something. Thank good, she thought. For a second she had thought….

No, there was more blood. She looked and the crimson floors carefully. She dropped to the carpet and felt the spot. Her fingers came back red. Shit. She hoped it was the gang that was hurt instead of the girls. But in this situation, it was too stupid to hope. The trail of blood led forward. Well then, she thought, time to see what she can do.

She sent her coordinates to the rest of her team, hoping they hurried fast.

——-

Manon could hardly breath. Sometime along the way of being captive, her lungs had stopped working. And before she hadn’t realized the pain, but she was pretty sure two of her ribs were broken. Manon wanted to groan, but it hurt too much.

She can feel the Cadre pacing, their footsteps loud yet muffled. Wait, was her ears ringing? No wonder why she couldn’t hear what they were saying. And perhaps her eyesight was blurring… was that Nesryn calling her name?

“Manon!”

“Manon…”

“Mano-“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't that lovely?

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah... This was inspired by the Gallagher Girls series which you should totally read. Also, please comment or kudo if you enjoyed this. I'm probably only going to continue this fic if I get five kudos because if it isn't liked, well there is no use in me continuing this fic because I have other ones to do.


End file.
